sex education
by sillysinny
Summary: Yaoi, OOC. According to the third's last wishes, the rookie gang and team Gai have to take a dreaded class, known as ‘sex education’. Oh what in the world will happen? DISCONTINUED


A/N: here it is! The revised and better version of Sex Education!!! WOOT!!!

Disclaimer: no own

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC

_Summary: According to the third's last wishes, the rookie gang and the Gai team have to take a dreaded class, known as 'sex education'. Oh what in the world will happen?_

"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHTS'_  
_

* * *

**Sex Education  
Chapter One**

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared at the scroll before her. Her eyes got bigger and bigger with each word she read.

Apparently the scroll she was reading was written by the Sandaime just before the fight with Orochimaru. She'd finished reading it a long time ago, but she hadn't noticed the postscript at the bottom. Now she did, she wished she hadn't.

_P.S. I have a last last request. Please let the rookie nine and Gai's team take a class known as 'Sex Education' after they all turn 15-16. It will do them good._

Tsunade heaved another sigh and closed her eyes. What was she going to do? Her mind came up with the right decision. This was the Third's last request, her sensei's last request. There was no way she can ignore it. She opened her eyes again and stood up, looking around. 'Good. Shizune is not around.' She thought while opening the door and stepping out, the scroll in her hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya laughed his perverted laugh as he was holding a piece of red tissue to his nose. "This would be good information for my latest 'Come come paradise'." he muttered to himself as he scribbled away frantically at his notebook, while still holding onto the tissue.

"Jiraiya."

Silence.

"JIRAIYA!"

Silence again.

Jiraiya had been deeply in thought that he didn't hear a certain blonde woman with amazing strength call out to him.

THOWNK

"ITAI! KUSO TSUNADE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted at his so-called friend. That was when he realized he had blown it. Every woman and girl in the spa was staring at him.

He grunted and put away his notebook and walked off.

"Chotto Jiraiya! I have a mission for you." she called and gave him the scroll. He opened it with a look at her and glanced down at the scroll. He skimmed through it, until he got to a certain postscript. He smirked evilly and pervertedly and threw the scroll back at Tsunade.

"I'm in." was all he said before walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting up on a tree, reading the fourth book in the 'Come Come Paradise' series. Now noone had just finished training his sub-ordinates and was happy it was peaceful at la would interrupt him while he is reading. Or so he thought.

A swishing sound could be heard, and a kunai went flying towards him. His head dodged to the left out of reflex as the kunai hit the trunk behind him. It took him a while to notice the piece of parchment underneath the kunai. He read it and his visible eye widened in surprise at what it said. He thought for a moment, before nodding his head and saying out aloud, "I'm in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kakashi said that, a 'poof' was heard in the house of Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji and Shino (funny how none got to the girl's houses). As soon as the smoke cleared, all they saw was a scroll with Hokage's writing on it. Eyeing it suspiciously, they opened it and read whatever was inside.

_You are to be at the academy tomorrow at 8 a.m. There will be a special lesson waiting for you. You are cleared of all missions and training until you finish the lesson. If you don't show up..._

None of the children knew what was going to happen if they didn't show up. But knowing the Fifth...ouch.

'Gah...what is this Tsunade baa-chan. Why are you making me go to the academy again?' (Naruto)

'Hn.' (Sasuke)

'Academy? For a special class?' (Kiba)

'Oh god. This is so troublesome.' (Shikamaru)

'Are we allowed to eat during this lesson?' (Chouji)

'Yosh! Hokage-sama has given me a chance to train my youth! Youth of taking lessons!' (Lee)

'What's this special class? Why do I have to take it? I am considered a genius.' (Neji)

'...' (Shino)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was mad. Well she should be, but she couldn't find the heart to be mad at the jounin and sannin who sent the scrolls to the rookie nine and team Gai's houses. Why? Hoho, because she was a closet pervert. That's why.

"Now tell me again, why didn't you send the scrolls to the girl's houses?" Tsunade asked with mock anger as she poured a cup of sake.

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other. She wasn't stupid was she?

"We want them-"

"to know-"

"their inner-"

"preferences." They both ended at the same time with a smirk. That was why they both entered this so called 'mission to teach sex ed.' To the genins anyway. Because they were all gay, but they didn't know it.

Kakashi was gay, and was more than happy to teach them all about having male on male sex.

Jiraiya needed new inspiration. And publishing gay novels could catch the hearts of the female and male homos markets. This was a 'one stone, two bird' logic.

And Tsunade…oh, she was a closet pervert and a yaoi fan, and she knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-somewhere in Suna-

"Kazekage-sama!" A voice sounded down the hall of the Kazekage tower as a translator nin ran towards the Kazekage's office, holding an important looking scroll in her hands.

"Yes." Was the nonchalant reply.

"This just came from Konohagakure…it looks fairly important." The nin said as she handed the scroll to the Kazekage with a bow.

The red headed Kazekage known as Gaara took the scroll and read through it, nonexistent eyebrows raised. Oh, this would be fun.

"Kankurou!" Gaara called, and Kankurou appeared almost immediately.

"Gaara." The puppet master greeted his otouto with a nod of his head.

"Pack your things, we're going to Konoha." Gaara said and retreated to his room. Just what did the scroll said that had our beloved Sabaku no Gaara all fixed on going to Konoha?

_IMPORTANT!! KAZEKAGE READ ONLY_

_Dearest Gaara-sama,_

_We, Konoha, invite you and Kankurou to join us on a special class, known as Sex Education. You'll be learning new stuff and things you never learnt in the academy, nor did your parents teach you. It will come in handy for when you are the Kazekage._

_Yours,  
Tsunade  
Fifth Hokage_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade spat out whatever sake she had in her mouth. As much of a yaoi fan she was, she couldn't believe Jiraiya pretended to be her and sent a letter to Kazekage, asking for their presence in such a stupid lesson!! The third's wish didn't even state nins from Suna can join as well.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, when it finally got to her head.

"Gaara and Kankurou are coming as well. For the sex ed classes." Kakashi said with a smile. Well I think it's a smile, you never know what's underneath the mask…

"Come on, Tsunade, you know you want it." Jiraiya said with a small laugh.

And did she? Yes, she most certainly did. After all, she was the fan of yaoi.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

A/N: it's short…but it's a prologue. Review!!! **AND VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!**! 


End file.
